The Reunion
by Knightales
Summary: This is the one night Jade has to turn her life around... Will she succeed? JORI OneShot! ...If you liked this, Check out the sequel "The New Dawn"


**The Reunion…**

_**This idea came to me from the future. You think I'm lying, huh? Well read it and find out… ;) it's a bit AU but give it a shot…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine, sadly not even in the future… My life sucks!<strong>

Jade shifted a little at the sound of footsteps getting louder. Then suddenly she heard the curtains being ripped open, the blazing sun burning the inside of her eyelids. "Fuck..." Jade groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, rolling over and stuffing the pillow over her head wondering who the poor bastard she would have to kill was.

Cat leaned against the windowsill with an amused expression on her face. "Rise and shine, stinky..." Cat wrinkled her nose at the quite potent stench of stale alcohol and sweat.

Jade heard the familiar voice, rolling her eyes beneath the pillow. "Go away Cat..." The raven haired woman whined.

Cat considered her friend, rubbing her chin. "Is that the best you can come up with? You really have gone to the dogs haven't you?"

Jade shoved the pillow over her head and glared at the redhead beauty. "Fuck you."

Cat let out a hearty chuckle. "That's my best friend. Now get ready, we have a party to attend this evening which is a two hour drive."

"I'm not going to a party." Jade's moan was stifled into the pillow she set back over her head, her eyes not quite adjusted to the brightness.

"Oh yes you are!" Cat rebuked as she pried the sheets from the naked pale woman.

"Jesus Cat! I'm naked." Jade tried to grasp the sheets back from the redhead but to her dismay, Cat tossed them to the other side of the room.

"So you have boobs, big deal." Cat rolled her eyes. "Now off to shower. C'mon off you go." The redhead shooed.

"Why should I?" Jade laid back on the bed stubbornness setting in as her modesty was forgotten.

Cat stared incredulously at the tousled woman in front of her. That's if you could refer to this sorry ass as a being. What had happened to her best friend over the course of the last three months? Self pity, that's what. "Because..." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tori is going to be there."

Cat witness the sharp flinch at the mention of the half Latina's name. A small smile gracing her lips. Ah, so she still does care. Jade sighed as she put her arm over her head to cover any emotion she had lingering. "So what the hell do you want me to do? She's a free woman, she can do what she wants." The bitterness evident in her tone.

Cat rolled her eyes, okay time to try a different tactic. "Now I can see why she left your sorry ass." Jade put her arm down glaring at the woman above her. But Cat didn't flinch at the daggers she received, instead she continued. "No wait, I could see that when I walked in. But now I certainly don't blame her."

"Fuck you..." Jade's voice was dark and dangerously low.

Cat waved her off. "Oh, honey, I know I'm easy but even I wouldn't do you in this state." She opened the window trying to get a little fresh air in the room. She turned around to see the defeated look in the once beautifully alive blue eyes. She let out a heavy sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand resting on Jade's knee. "God Jade, what happened to you?" When the raven haired didn't respond and only averted her eyes to the side she continued. "You lost your job, not your life."

"That job was my life..." Jade murmured in a daze.

Cat sighed sympathetically, she had known Jade nearly all her life. And all she ever wanted to do was join her father in the music industry building West enterprises into the best in their field. She squeezed her knee and shook her head. "No sweetie, your job was only part of your life. You had...have a million other parts that are important as well. Or have you forgotten the reason you lost your job in the first place?"

Jade shut her eyes tight trying to hold in her tears. "No..."

"Does Tori know, Jade?" Jade opened her eyes to stare at her friend and sat up bringing her knees to her chest. "Does she know what your bastard of a father did?"

"No..." Jade's voice was low and solemn. "What difference would it make now? She left me and even I don't blame her..." Cat turned around and slapped a stunned Jade clear across the face. Jade clenched her jaw rubbing her cheek, her eyebrows drawing. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Would you listen to yourself? Since when do you feel sorry for yourself?" Cat reprimanded.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

Cat groaned inwardly. "God Jade, I want you to fight!" With clear emotions, Cat spoke softly. "Fight Jade...Fight. Fight for her, fight for you. You owe her that much. Tori was the best thing that ever happened to you and you know it."

"Was..." Jade emphasized with a pained voice.

Cat sighed. "Answer me this Jade. Do you still love her?"

Jade let out a humorless chuckle. "Is that a trick question?"

"Yes or no?" Cat asked firmly

"Yes..." Jade nodded with a frown.

"Do you want her back?"

"Now, I know that's a trick question." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I want to hear you say it. Say it."

Jade sighed. "I want Tori Vega back."

Cat smiled slowly. "Good, now get dressed we have a reunion party to attend."

"Cat..." Jade's gaze dropped to the floor, knowing the state she was probably in, her stomach turning at the prospect of facing Tori. "I don't think I can…"

Cat stood up, her voice low enough to be a whisper. "Well then I think you should know. She is bringing a date."

Jade's eyes snapped up, her heart falling deep into a pit. "What?"

"She is bringing a date. And if you are going to sit on your idle butt, you are definitely going to lose her. For GOOD." Cat walked towards the door, halting. "I will be back in an hour to see what you have decided." With that she stormed out leaving a dumbstruck raven haired staring after her…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jade West scrutinized her appearance in the mirror once more. She looked amazing, well at least as amazing as one person can look considering she had lost her job and her girlfriend for seven years in two month. But that was all going to change tonight. She was going to get her back. Well at least she was going to try.

Cat leaned against the door frame, a smirk ghosting around her lips, admiring the sleek raven haired women. Jade might had grown out of her Goth phase but you couldn't deny the woman did appear deadly in black. The onyx dress clung to her curves in all the right places. "I can see you made a wise decision."

Jade startled, quickly composed herself. "I don't know…"

"What's not to know?" Cat raised a dark brow.

"What if she won't talk to me?"

Cat looked at her friend. Blinked twice and let out a deep chuckle. "Of course she won't talk to you. You will get polite and civil at most."

Jade's gaze dropped to the ground, shaking her head, a weak smile fixed on her face. "You are the worst best friend and pep talker ever."

The redheads laugh gradually turned into an amused smirk. "I don't strive on being the best just realistic." She shrugged and strutted towards the raven haired. She placed two excellently manicured fingers under Jade's chin lifting her gaze to meet her own. "But hey…" She smiled. "You are Jade West, remember?" She emphasized the greatness of her friend. "Just go over there and get her to remember…" Jade produced a frail smile. "Come 'ere you." Cat pulled her into a comforting hug. She pulled back and winked. "Let's go get your girl…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Together, Cat and Jade arrived at the Hilton Hotel which was hosting the Hollywood Arts reunion party. Jade's eyes scanned the area, the familiar faces that she had once known and had faded out of her life. Her eyes were constantly searching trying to pinpoint that one certain brunette that she knew would take a mere moment to recognize.

"Don't worry, she will be here." Cat squeezed her arm giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and nodded. "Let's go get a drink."

"I don't think I should. In fact, I think I'm quitting." Jade shrugged.

Cat could only stare at her, her lips quirking in amusement. "Oh wow, that's two wise decisions you made in one day. I think I should sit down." She plopped her butt on reception seats in mock humor.

Jade couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up, you goof." Jade pulled her back to her feet.

"Let's go get reacquainted with our friends." Cat dragged her into the conference area of the hotel where the party was already in full swing.

It was decorated in a theme of punk art which hardly seemed to coordinate with the formal dress code. The colors clashing, the different people mingling together in either harmony or clashing. Nothing out of the ordinary. But that was the true fascination of Hollywood Arts, everything stood out. Especially her…

The way she flipped her luscious brunette hair out of her face. The subtle way her defined cheek bones characterized the beauty of her face. The way the smallest of her smiles could light up Broadway. Jade stood frozen to her spot, the party moving in slow motion around the half Latina in her perfect dark green dress. From the very first moment Jade had ever had a glimpse of Tori, she knew she was a goner. Nothing had changed tonight…

Tori seemed to be laughing with Beck, who was still as handsome as ever. His beautiful blonde wife at his side, clinging onto him. But he never seemed to mind.

"You just going to stand there, watching her the whole night?" Cat whispered up behind her, sipping on her champagne.

"I don't know, she seems happy…" Jade said softly and wistful.

"Coward."

Jade chuckled. "I know…" God what would she do without Cat. She was glad that she watched her friend grow up in phases, from goofy in high school to the confident, all- knowing, still as annoying woman in college.

"Well, there comes her date."

Jade watched as the busty blonde in the incredible violet cocktail dress, walked up to Tori sliding her arm through the brunette's. Tori afforded her a sweet smile then resumed her conversation. Jade felt the deep pang in her stomach and the bitter taste of bile on her tongue. How could Tori just forget the seven years they had shared together? Sure they had their rocky moments but their love was untouchable. At least, it was for her. But in truth the only person she could be angry at was herself.

"Wow, she is hot." Cat murmured, checking out the blonde, evidently. Jade just produced one of her deathly glares. Cat raised her arms, grinning. "What? She is. Just look at that body."

Jade shook her head. "I'm glad you getting off on my expense."

Cat grinned and jerked a thumb towards Tori's date. "Think of it this way. If I draw Miss Cleavage over there, you will have a chance to talk to Tori."

"But I thought you said you had a girlfriend?"

Cat waved her off. "It's the price you pay for friendship."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Uh, huh. You are shameless."

Cat let out a chuckle. "Whatever, let's go say hi." The redhead grabbed Jade's arm dragging her across the floor.

"But I'm not read-"

"Too late." Cat pulled her until they were standing in their circle of friends. "Hi guys."

They all turned to face the two additions. Beck grinned. "Cat, Jade. Man it so good to see you both." He drew them both in for a hug. "This is my wife, Rachel."

She greeted them and they returned the formality.

"Jade?"

Jade turned around to see the stunned look in Tori's face. Also behind that, the slight hurt that she knew was there because of her. "Hi Tori, how are you?"

"I'm well thanks and you?" Tori managed to compose herself.

_Miserable, I miss you, please come home…_ "Oh, you know how it goes." Jade smiled weakly.

Tori nodded unsure how to respond. To say she was shocked to see the raven haired woman here was an understatement. She did her best to push down the raw emotion that still lingered. They stood for a moment just staring at each other.

Until Tori's date held out a hand. "Hi I'm Roxy."

Jade stared at the hand and gulped knowing she couldn't be rude. Well of course she could, but it wouldn't be in anyone's best interest. She placed her hand in it, shaking firm. "Jade West."

Roxy's eyes grew huge, clearly impressed. "Of West Enterprises?"

Jade couldn't tear her eyes from Tori's. "Not anymore." She said simply though it still stung. Tori's eyes seemed disconnected.

The debonair waiter joined them with a fresh tray of champagne flutes. Each of them indulging in one. He stepped up to Jade. "And you Miss?"

"No thanks, I quit."

Tori raised a brow. "Since when?"

Jade smiled sheepishly. "Since tonight. One day at a time, right?"

Tori couldn't help but chuckle. "Good for you." She said genuinely. Jade smiled.

"Hey Tor, honey, didn't you say you would show me the art features." Roxy asked wounding her arm around Tori's waist. Jade thought it looked like a territorial move, one she herself had implemented a time or two.

Tori nodded at her and then looked back at Jade. "Excuse us."

Jade grimaced as she watched them both leave the room. "Never liked blondes…" She mumbled as she stepped up to the bar. She studied the range of alcohol, she could have her pick. She sat down on a stool and waved in the Irish woman attending to the bar. "Um, I'll have a water." Sitting there she sat down trying to reflect on her life.

"What's on your mind, honey?" The bartender asked, polishing one of the glasses with a cloth. Jade looked up startled. The old bartender smiled and pointed at her beverage. "Usually, the depressed try harder stuff."

Jade let out a small smile. "I'm trying to quit."

The bartender's eyebrows rose. "Well, I definitely admire your perseverance then."

"Why?"

"You are sitting at a bar, honey. There is so much alcohol to tempt you. But yet you are drinking water. Must be a pretty important reason." The Irish woman smiled. "Love?"

Jade's lips twitched in amusement. "Ain't it always?" That drew a big chuckle from the bartender. Jade turned around her eyes wandering through the many dancing figures catching the brunette, a soft somber expression on her face.

"That's her then, is it?" The Irish woman asked. Jade turned back, nodding and taking a long sip of her water, wishing to God, it was alcohol.

Cat walked beside her, grinning, sipping her fourth of the night. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Oh, just come on. You are going to ask Tori to dance." Cat dragged Jade across the floor before she could manage to protest. They reached Tori and her date. "Hi Roxy, may I have this dance."

Roxy smiled at Cat good-naturedly. "Sure." She put her hand in Cat's and was pulled onto the dance floor.

Jade watched amused shaking her head. Then she glanced at Tori, her palms sweating slightly from the nerves. "Um…" She shuffled her feet. "Would it be too much, to ask you to dance?"

"I don't know." Tori contemplated wearily.

Jade sighed, she knew it wouldn't be easy. "It is just one dance. I know I don't deserve it but please…" She left out her hand. "That's all I'm asking, to dance." Tori stared at the hand and hesitantly placed her hands in Jade's. "Thank you…" She whispered as she drew Tori onto the dance floor. The lively beat died down and something slower started up. She looked back up at Tori to afraid to give her the chance to back out so she grasped her wrists gently, dragging her hands to rest at her shoulders and then her own hands placed on Tori waist pulling her slightly closer. They were swaying to the rhythm

Tori watched the raven haired woman. She remembered Friday nights when they used to stay home and watch movies. Movies she used to pick and Jade used to hate. Though when the credits used to appear at the end, Jade would groan in delight, pulling Tori to her feet and dance to the lame music. God, it hurt to be in those arms again, knowing she could just at any moment fall in the comfort of them. She tore her gaze away from those penetrating blue eyes.

Jade leaned in after remembering the same thing. "Am I really that unbearable to look at?" She whispered into Tori's ear.

Tori's eyes squeezed shut at the familiar tingle that ran through her spine. She couldn't do this to herself. She couldn't allow Jade to get to her. Who was she kidding? Having her in the same room was already unnerving. She hardened her face, turning back to Jade, ignoring her question. "How come you not back at West Enterprises? I heard your father offered you back your job."

Jade stiffened at the sudden shift seeing the coldness in Tori's once warm brown eyes. Tori deserved the truth. "He did." Jade averted her eyes. "But I told him to shove it."

"Why?"

"It was not worth it. I took the job Miles offered me from Musi-Tech." Jade referred to a rival company gauging Tori's expression.

Tori's eyes widened in surprise. "Since when?"

Jade sighed. "I phoned him this afternoon and asked him if his offer still stood." Feeling bolder she pulled Tori closer until their bodies where touching. "I'm trying to turn my life around Tori." She murmured.

"Jade…" Tori moaned at the contact. Her own body wanting to just melt into Jade's. But she stopped herself, remembering the pain. She pulled herself out of the embrace. Her brown eyes going stiff. "Would you excuse me?" She requested and left through the passage in a hurry, leaving Jade stunned.

"Shit." Jade placed her face in her hands. She should be shot for causing that much pain to the brunette.

"Don't just stand there, wise ass. Fix it." Cat whispered into her ear. She should really get paid or consider a career change to a personal advisor.

Jade nodded and walked as fast as she could in that dress. Reaching the courtyard, she stepped up to the railings of the marble stairs, eyes searching until they were fixed on the green dress. The figure standing alone bathed in moonlight, the slight breeze flowing through her hair. She would swear she wasn't from this world.

Tori was standing in the middle of the garden, her arms hugging herself as she stared out at the little ripples in the lake caused by the fountain feature. She heard the whispers of the weary footsteps drawing closer. "You know, I never expect to see you here tonight."

Jade halted on her journey towards the brunette. "Why? It is a reunion party. We did go to the same school, you know."

Tori laughed out into the night, though it was weak. "I know that. I'm just wondering how Cat managed to get you out of that apartment. I had been trying for months." The was slight hurt in her tone.

Jade's gaze dropped to the grass. "It was easy." She hesitated. "She said you would be here..."

Tori hugged herself tighter. Closing her eyes, she hoped her voice wouldn't fail her. "Why are you here, Jade?"

. "I…" What could she say? Enough lies. "I'm sorry, Tori." Jade said, her voice defeated. "I really am."

Tori whirled around, hurt and anger in her eyes. "For what Jade? For what?"

Jade expected the outburst, she didn't deserve any less. She couldn't bring herself to look into Tori's eyes. "For pushing you away. For hurting you." She pinched the arch of her nose. "God, for everything."

"Why now?" Tori walked into the small pool house suddenly feeling cold.

"When is ever the right time to be sorry?" Jade asked following the brunette inside. She noticed the room had a small bar, a foosball table and pool table in the center. "When I lost my job, I was wounded so bad Vega. So bad Vega…"

"I know, Jade. I was there, remember." Tori said with a hint of bitterness, rolling the black ball into the corner pocket of the pool table. "Of course you wouldn't remember you chose the comfort of a bottle over me."

Jade flinched at the harsh slap of the words. "It's true I thought I could deal with it. I should have let you in. I was stupid. So so stupid. But losing my job was nothing compared to losing you. After that I had nothing left."

Tori sighed. "You never lose me Jade, you threw us away. You became unbearable drowning in your own self pity."

"I know that. I know that now. I want to change Tori, for me, for you, for us."

"It's not so simple Jade." Tori shook her head.

"God Vega, what do you want from me! Take it! Take it all! Just take me back!" Jade pleaded.

"Nothing Jade! That's what you failed to understand. I never wanted anything from you. I never needed you to be successful or the heiress of an empire." Tori's eyes burned through Jade. "I just wanted you! Just you dammit!" Her voice became softer and more pained. "Just you! Always you…" She turned away from the raven haired woman. "Remember that girl who used to torture me in school? That girl." She hugged herself needing a little comfort. "That girl who had the guts to tell me she loved me in front of the whole school and then threatened to rip out the balls with her blunt pair of scissors of anyone who had a problem with it." She turned back her eyes full and ready to overflow. "That girl…" She whispered.

Jade stood there stunned. "Tori…"

The first tear fell. "I'm sorry Jade, I can't do this right now. I just can't…" Tori voice broke as she pushed past her, yanking the door open.

"Tori wait…" Jade slammed the door up behind her pressing her body into the brunette, trapping it. Tori felt her tears escape gently. Jade breathing heavily against Tori's neck and couldn't help herself by placing the tiniest of kiss's on her shoulder. She nuzzled into her neck. "I'm sorry. So so sorry…"

"Don't…" Tori's voice hitched squeezing her eyes shut. "Please don't…" Tori whimpered weakly as her head arched to the sensation.

"I can't help myself when I'm with you." Jade murmured as she continued sucking on her pulse point. "I love you Tori." She whispered into her ear before it giving it a tiny lick.

"Jade…" Tori's defenses crumbled as she succumbed to the pleasure and the traitorous love coursing through her body. Jade felt Tori weaken against her and swiftly turned her around slamming her back into the door. Jade's crystal blue eyes piercing through her foggy brown eyes, their bodies flush against each other. Then Jade crushed her ravenous mouth against Tori's lips drawing her into a breath-taking kiss as if it would be the last their ever shared. Tori's fingers running through the textures of thick raven hair on their own accord. Jade's hands gliding down the small of the brunette's back, down to rest on her round silk clad butt. Her fingers spreading wide and then contracting feeling the plump flesh in her hands causing Tori to moan in her mouth. "Jade, please don't…" Tori whimpered tearing her mouth away.

Jade lowered her mouth to the crook of Tori's neck. "Tell me to stop, Vega…" Her hot tongue trailing deeper to the swells of Tori's cleavage. "Tell me you don't want me anymore…" Tori threw her head back when Jade suck on pleasure point, gripping her hair in place. "Tell me you don't love me anymore…" Jade challenged dropping her mouth drawing Tori's taut erect nipple into the wet heat through her dress, suckling.

"God!" Tori screamed, her knees bucking at the toxic sensation drilling through her spine to rest between her thighs. She could barely stand, Jade using her own body to keep her in place.

"I've got you baby… I've got you." Jade hummed into Tori's breast as her hands travelled south to the hem of Tori's dress. Slipping under the silk, her hands drew up Tori's dress until they rested on her lace panties. In one swift motion she lifted the brunette as Tori's legs wrapped around her, straddling her waist. Tori's hips stirring against her causing her own legs to go weak. She wasn't sure how long she could keep them upright. So she carried Tori over to the pool table, setting her weight on it and dragging her lips away to look at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her twenty-five years. She cupped the brunette's face pulling her into a drugging kiss. Gently ending the kiss, she leaned her forehead against Tori's. "Tell me, Tori…" She whispered. "Tell me you don't love me…" She place a small moist kiss on Tori's cheek causing Tori's hooded eyelids to drop in pain and pleasure. "Tell me you don't love me, Tori…" She placed another kiss on her other cheek. "And I'll stop…" She pulled back searching Tori's eyes, her own glistening in so much need and love.

Tori looked at her through warm brown eyes, her body humming in the aura of Jade's love. She witnessed the hurt in Jade's eyes matching her own. It was breaking her heart seeing this beautiful creature so uncertain, so unhappy. But through all that she could see the woman she hopelessly fell in love with. The woman whom she would die for, not uncontrollably but by choice. Loving Jade West was a curse that could not be severed. "I can't…" She laid her palm against Jade's cheek. Jade leaned into her touch. "I can't…" She repeated. "I've tried, but I can't…" A tear rolling down the brunette's cheek. "I can't stop loving you Jade…" Another tear following.

Relief swam through Jade causing her to lean forward kissing Tori's tears tasting the salty warm liquid between her lips. "Then stop trying…" Jade explored Tori's eyes watching a small genuine smile break through as Tori nodded. Jade let out a watery smile as she felt that her world was whole again. Tori grabbed Jade into a passionate kiss, Jade returning it with equal fervor. How could she have lived without this for two months was beyond her? Her mind faded out the past and the future. Right at this moment she could only focus on Tori and right now. And her love for this woman. Jade's hands wrapped around Tori, resting on her zipper in the center of her back. Slowly she dragged it down, Tori's dress falling to her waist. Jade flicked the front clasp releasing Tori's firm beautiful breasts. Tori lifted herself up letting Jade draw her dress away. Jade eyes widened at the beauty of the half Latina, you would think that seven years would make it lose its magic. Never Vega…

Tori pulled Jade into her, her own hand releasing the raven haired woman's zip, her dress slipping to pool at her feet. Jade stepping out of it climbing onto the table melting into a kiss. Tori brought her hands up around Jade's neck, her body on fire. Reaching behind she expertly released the catches of Jade's bra, letting it fall away. Tori lay back against the hard surface pulling Jade on top of her. They both moaned at the full contact meeting in a heated kiss. Tori's ran her hands down Jade's defined back until she reached her butt, cupping it pulling Jade further into her.

Jade's mouth roamed over the landscape of Tori's bare shoulders then kissing a trail along her jaw. Tori arched her head her legs spreading as Jade's body simply fitted between them. The wet heat between them so intense, driving them mad with need. Tori's fingers burying themselves in raven hair as Jade made slow progress licking her way down, her tongue sliding between her breasts. "Oh god…" Tori whispered the reactions her body was emitting, so sensual and intense. She breathed out a long languid moan as one of her nipples were taken into a scorching wet mouth, Jade playfully lapping against the painfully taut bud. One of her hands reaching up to cup Tori's other breast rolling the tip between her fingers.

Then Jade pried Tori's legs further reaching up to steal another kiss. She jerked her hips into Tori's swollen sex. Tori cried out breaking the kiss as Jade raised herself onto her arms thrusting into her quick and hard. It didn't take long as both them were so succumbed by need. Tori gasped, her body shuddering with her release leaving her breathless. Jade eyes squeezed shut as she soon followed over the edge moaning into the crook of Tori's neck. Recovering she drew Tori into a smoldering kiss, her need to show this woman how much she still loved her overpowering her.

Jade kissed her way down the brunette's incredibly toned body, the familiar hot scent of her arousal sending her senses into a frenzy. Tori's head arched back, deep breath sucked in as a hot tongue swiped through her drenched folds, the edge fluttering against her clit. Tori's hands running through Jade's hair, her breath hitching as Jade was hitting all her pressure points. A groan ripped from her throat as she was entered by two fingers. Her hips moving in rhythm with Jade's fingers, her mind and body exploding in waves of pleasure.

Jade could tell Tori was close, redoubling her efforts focusing on her bundle of nerves. Continuously flicking her tongue on her swollen clit, her fingers setting an unrelenting pace. Tori's eyes squeezed shut as her body convulsed over and over again in pleasure. Eventually she begged Jade to stop, weakly pushing Jade's mouth away pulling her up into a kiss. A kiss that she could taste herself on as well the professed promise of a love they both shared.

Exhausted, Jade rolled off Tori pulling the brunette with her to lay on top of her. Tori placing a tiny kiss against her neck. "I love you Tori."

Tori smiled. "I love you too, Jade." Jade squeezed her. "But you know sex wasn't our problem."

Jade sighed looking at the ceiling. "I know…" She didn't want anything to come between them this time. "Tori there is something you should know."

Tori lifted herself up looking into beautiful blue eyes. She cupped Jade's cheek. "Yes baby?"

Jade closed her eyes. "I didn't get fired."

Tori raised a brow in bafflement. "What?"

"I quit…" Jade let hang opening her eyes, gauging the brunette's shocked reaction.

"What!" Tori exclaimed. "You loved that job, you loved the employees, the talent. You loved everything about that job, Jade. Why would you quit?"

Jade looked straight into Tori's eyes. "I loved you more…"

"Jade, I don't understand. I never made you choose between us. I knew your job was part of who you are. If you worked late, I understood." Tori looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I know baby. I know and I loved you for it." Jade whispered. "But my father didn't understand. He threatened to revoke the new bands I signed if didn't leave you. He was embarrassed by his gay daughter. He threatened to fire me if I didn't leave you Tori."

"What?" Tori was stunned.

Jade looked away. "If he fired me Tori, those bands would have all lost their contracts. And they are crazy talented Tori, so crazy talented... And I wasn't going to leave you. I wasn't going to let that bastard control my life." A lazy tear running down her cheek.

Tori didn't know what to say. She knew Jade's father was a jerk, but heartless… "He couldn't have fired you Jade. He didn't have proper cause…"

Jade let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah that's what I thought but you see even though he sucked as father, he excelled as a heartless businessman, he had clauses in all his contracts and they were locks everywhere. No loopholes worth exploring. So I transferred my bands over to Grant as their manager and quit."

"Jade why didn't you tell me?" Tori asked feeling pain.

Jade sighed. "I know you Vega, you would have blamed yourself. And I would have rather have you hate me than ever think that you were making me unhappy. You couldn't make anyone unhappy but I should have told you. To avoid this whole mess at least. I mean I almost lost you to my own stupidity."

Tori cuddled into Jade needing the comfort as much as she wanted to provide it. "I'm so sorry baby…" She murmured.

Jade cupped Tori's face between her hands, shaking her head. "Don't be…" She kissed the brunette lightly. "I'm not… not anymore. We in this together now."

"And forever…"

Jade smiled her heart feeling full. "And forever…" Tori laid her head back down over Jade's heart as strong arms were wrapped around her. They stayed in the embrace for a while savoring the feeling of each other. "So what are you going to tell your date?"

"Date?"

Jade chuckled at the oblivious tone by the brunette feeling a sense of smugness. "That Roxy girl."

Tori looked at Jade like she had grown two heads. "Roxy is not my date. That's Cats new girlfriend. I just gave her lift here because Cat asked me to. And I kept her company since she didn't know anyone else until Cat showed up."

Jade shot up. "What!"

Tori frowned. "Who told you she was my date?"

Jade shrunk down banging her head lightly on the table. She ought to kill that girl. "Cat."

"Wait what?" Tori blinked twice registering the situation and then burst into fits of laughter.

Jade glared at her. "That is so not funny!"

"Oh yes it is. You are such a sucker!" Tori continued laughing holding her stomach. "Did you get jealous?" She poked Jade into her sides.

"What no!" Jade denied a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Why would I be jealous of her for?"

Tori's eyes glinted in humor. "Well, I don't know, she is extremely hot." Tori let out a mock whistle. "I mean have you seen her body?"

Jade groaned thinking between Tori and Cat, they would be the death of her. God, she loved them. She flipped Tori pinning her body to the table, winding the brunette. "Vega…" She murmured against her lips.

Tori's mind going to mush at the contact. "Mmm?"

Jade kissed her hard. "Shut up…"

Tori chuckled into the kiss, whimpering a little when Jade's hands started wondering. "God, you're so adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Jade pulled back, sulking.

Tori placed a tiny peck on the pouty lips of her lover. "Okay okay, big baby." She smiled humoring her love. Jade rested her head on Tori's chest smiling in contentment.

"Vega…"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you come home?" Jade raised her head looking at her hopeful.

"Oh yes baby…" Tori smiled and pulled Jade's lips down to hers…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I lied this didn't come from the future, but it was based on it. I would really like to know what you think since this is a bit different to my usual Jori. Tell me how I fair out. . .<strong>_

_**I have only one question…**__**Sequel?**_

_**Let me know…**__**Review!**_

_**Unfamiliar with my work... Check out (All over Again) and (Know me) Other Jori fics.**_


End file.
